


One Step Closer...(Drawing)

by Ruby_Stone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Cute, Drawing, I want more Bard/Leggy! :D, M/M, Pencil, Touchy, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Stone/pseuds/Ruby_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Legolas share a cute moment!!! <3<3<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer...(Drawing)

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Bardolas_zps7d055257.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo!!! Since watching Hobbit BOFA, I've been infatuated with a Bard and Legolas pairing. I don't know, I think they match.
> 
> What do you guys think??
> 
>  
> 
> Also, any suggestions for future pairings you'd like to see???? :D
> 
> Let me know!!
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all bunchies!! <3<3<3


End file.
